Dreams and Nightmares
by xx-angel-of-darkness-xx
Summary: Don't read if you haven't seen The Stolen Earth. Rose has a bad dream every night and she hopes it's not true. Also alternative ending to The Stolen Earth i.e No Dalek Oneshot. Please read and review!


Stolen Earth spoiler and alternative ending

**Stolen Earth spoiler and alternative ending. **

**Set after Turn Left on Rose's world.**

**Enjoy.**

Rose Tyler hated going to bed now that she had met Donna Noble. Maybe if she hadn't met Donna, she wouldn't have this dream, this nightmare. She knew she had to go to Donna though, otherwise Donna's parallel world would have been destroyed too.

Rose tried to stay awake as long as possible. Reading magazines or increasing the power of the machinery which let her travel to the parallel world but to increase it, she needed Mickey and no matter how much she loved him as a friend, she wouldn't want him sitting next to her when she was in her pyjamas because she knew he would accidentally brush his hands against hers or casually squeeze her knee. She didn't want to get back with him.

Soon though, her eyes would start to droop and she'd turn off her light and curl up in a ball. She'd tell herself she'd only rest her eyes for five minutes but soon she'd be asleep and her dream would being. No, her nightmare would begin.

In her dream she'd always be thrust into a ruined area of London, at least she thought it was London. She'd stumble forward and then her heart would be in her mouth. The TARDIS, the Doctor and Donna. The Doctor would have his back to her, talking to Donna. Donna would suddenly spot Rose.

Donna would say something to the Doctor and he'd turn around and see her. His face shocked, he'd stare at her. She'd smile widely and start to go towards him. He'd look at her again and then start to run towards her. They'd be running near each other but then as they reached each other, he'd keep on running, right past her.

She'd turn around to see the Doctor hug a woman. Each night she looked different, she would have different colour hair, different face, different everything. The Doctor would hug her tightly and kiss her forehead.

"Doctor!" Rose would yell. "Doctor! It's me! Rose." The Doctor would frown and turn to face her. Staring at her strangely. "It's me!" She'd repeat. "Rose Tyler! Remember! I haven't seen you for so long."

"Rose?" The Doctor would frown and then he'd cock his head to the side. "Rose… hmmm. Now why does that name sound familiar?" He'd question, he'd put his arm around the woman and she'd glare at Rose.

"I travelled with you. Don't you remember me?" Rose's face would crumple. "We were close. Really close. We travelled for ages, with Captain Jack and then you regenerated! Remember?"

"Captain Jack! I know him! His a good mate." He then looked at Rose. "Travel with me did you say? Good for you. Shame I don't remember you. Not." He'd then snicker and walk off with the woman.

Donna would appear at her side. "Rose? Sorry about him but he stopped loving you ages ago, if he ever did love you. I don't think he did, he just pitied you. I mean, come on. His a gorgeous Time Lord. What would he want with a young chav?" Donna would shrug and follow the couple.

"Donna!" Rose would cry after them. The Doctor, Donna and the woman would all whisper something and then glanced round at Rose and giggle. Donna would point and laugh, the woman would whisper mean things and the Doctor would sneer at her.

She always woke up with a start and she prayed, she prayed every night that her nightmare was just a nightmare and wouldn't come true.

**Seven days later (Stolen Earth, alternative ending – no Dalek!) **

"Good luck, sweetheart!" Wilf wished. Rose grinned and then disappeared. She landed in a heap at the top of a road. She groaned and stumbled to her feet. An abandoned, destroyed road in London.

She walked down the road and stopped dead. Was she asleep again because there was the TARDIS, the Doctor and Donna. The Doctor with his back to her, Donna talking to him. Just like her dream. Donna then spotted her and grinned, she said something else.

Rose walked a little bit further, just a step or three. The Doctor turned to her, she could tell he was in utter shock. She couldn't keep the smile off her face but she quickly glanced over her shoulder to see if there was a woman there.

No woman was there.

Rose saw the Doctor was still in shock so she started hurrying towards him, he got over his shock and started running towards her. They got closer and closer. She could see light tears in his eyes and she could feel the tears in hers.

She saw Donna smirking as she reached the Doctor. He hugged her with such force she almost toppled over. She could hear him laughing in disbelief as she hugged him tighter. Tears pouring from her cheeks.

"Rose! I can't believe it." He laughed again, disbelief taking over. "Long time no see." He whispered in her ear. "I missed you, Rose Tyler." He hugged her again.

"I missed you." She managed to say. "You're here, you're actually here." She wiped her eyes as he gently broke the hug and looked right down at her.

"Rose." He looked at her again and then kissed her. His hands gently running through her hair, she put her hands on the back of his neck, gently playing with his hair. She had waited for this, forever and now she was here. He gently broke the kiss and his eyes never left hers. "I love you." He whispered.

Rose grinned. "I still love you." She whispered and he kissed her again.

Suddenly there was a blast which forced them to separate and Jack appeared. "Rose!" He exclaimed and hugged her. "I thought I'd never see you again. But how… oh who cares!" He turned to the Doctor and noticed the light redness around his lips. "Getting reacquainted are we? Sorry for interrupting." He grinned goofily and then looked at Donna who had appeared as soon as Jack came. "Captain Jack Harkness and _who _are _you_?" He grinned.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Don't start… oh why bother. You'll do it anyway." He then looked down at Rose who grinned up at him. "Now lets go save the Earth."

**Meh. Hope you like.**

**Can I just say…**

**I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL SATURDAY!**

**And also…**

**Please review! **


End file.
